Juliet, My Friend
by InvaderMarcelene
Summary: I didn't think i'd have the guts todo this. Johnny will most likely be OOC and blah blah blah. Sorry. Johnny befriends an innocent he had let go. SLIGHT AU. Also, my title is LAME.
1. Chapter 1:The Prey

Chapter 1: The Prey

Author's Note: I am SO nervous…WELP….here's my Deviantart account. There is a picture of Juliet on it with some info under it. www dot mystiquesonia dot deviantart dot com

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my O.C. The rest belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

Johnny's POV

Johnny was walking down the streets towards the 24/7. He knew that the Wall needed another coat of "paint" soon, and he was not all that curious to find out what was behind it.

There was hardly anyone out here and he would have to snatch up an innocent. However, people have done wrong and will do wrong at some point in their lives. It'll be easier to be rid of them now.

There was a young woman walking in front of him, humming softly to herself. She stopped briefly and turned around to stare at Johnny. She had light tan skin, and two large strawberry-blonde puffs at the sides of her head. There were two long pieces of straight hair hanging down the sides of her face, past her chin. She would have to do.

She turned back around and picked up her pace. Johnny pulled out his knife and quickened his pace. The woman tensed up, sensing something was wrong. She turned around just in time to see Johnny lift the end-part of his knife in the air. He was going to knock her out with it, but she promptly fainted instead. Johnny put his knife back in his boot and began dragging her to his car, which wasn't very far away. He needed to hurry up if he was going to kill her and feed the wall her blood before it escaped.

Juliet's POV

Juliet was on her way to work at her new job at the 24/7. She didn't feel safe going out at ALL in the nighttime and just knew this was going to mess up her regular sleeping patterns. Her mother insisted that she should find herself a job as soon as she moved into the house. It was sort of hard living on her own without her parents there to guide her in the right direction. She just _knew _she was going to mess this up somehow.

Once she was finished with brushing her hair, she took the stairs two at a time, grabbed her green sweatshirt and ran out the door. Then she headed towards the 24/7.

It felt way too quiet, too horror story like for her tastes. So she began humming quietly to fill the deathly silence. The town was a rundown, scary looking place enough as it was and she was a scaredy-cat type of person. Everything felt off. She could hear the soft tapping of…metal? It could be. It _was_ the sound of metal against sidewalk. She whirled around and saw a man about her height walking along at a steady pace. He looked...creepy. He had wild looking black-blue hair with pale yellow skin. He wore black and white clothing that fit his extremely thin frame. His boots were rather interesting, in fact….OH GOD IS THAT DRIED BLOOD?

Juliet turned back around and walked quicker. If he was just some innocent Goth kid or something, then she hoped she didn't offend him by doing this.

Juliet could feel the Goth Kid's presence radiate onto her, letting her know he was _right _behind her. _Oh no. He's going to do something to me! Why me, why me, why me_…Juliet turned around and saw the hilt of a knife raised in the air. In one split second, Juliet had fainted.

Author's Note: I'm still nervous…..hoped you like and please, no flames! Or else I would have to use my Curse-ye-ha-me-ha against you!


	2. Chapter 2:A Friend?

Chapter 2: A Friend?

Author's Note: HI. I'm back….

Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone aside from Juliet and random surveyor guy. Johnny belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.

Johnny's POV

As Johnny got out of his beat-up gray car, he saw a salesman or possibly a surveyor at his door. Ugh. Those were just one of the many types of people he hated. They always intruded upon his personal space by getting in his face and asking tons of questions. He had had enough of being asked questions. He needs ANSWERS goddammit.

"Oh, hi there sir, it's a good...err evening isn't it? Which reminds me: Would you like to buy some-?" That was all the man could get out before he was knocked over the head with the knife Johnny was going to use on the woman who was lying on the ground beside his feet.

He dragged the man inside with the woman and took them both downstairs. He hurried to a room with a contraption that would drain the salesman's blood quickly and efficiently. He dropped the woman beside him and strapped the man in. Then he pulled a lever that would activate the machine. The machine was shaped like a tanning bed, except with (bloodied) spikes on the top of the lid on the inside. When activated, it would crash down on its victim and could grind up their bones and (puny) flesh. Luckily, Johnny had left a bucket underneath the large hole where the blood dripped out fast, dark and shiny looking.

He took the bucket and headed out the door. He walked quickly to make up for the lost time. Finally he got to the room that held the Wall, which seemed to be shuddering and making scratching noises. Johnny grabbed a large paintbrush that was thrown to the corner and began applying the sticky, dark red fluid to the wall.

After Johnny was done he went back to the room with the young woman in it. What to do with her…aha! He decided that he would chain her up, and if she irritated him enough (which all of his victims except for a small amount did) he would kill her. If she didn't irritate him however, he would set her free (something he rarely did).

Juliet's POV

Juliet woke up to see total and complete darkness. She tried to get up, but found something kept her back. She could also feel a wall brushing against her back. Juliet could smell a strong coppery smell that made her feel really nauseous. Wherever she may be, it was certainly a Hell on Earth.

Soon she began to adjust to the darkness. What she could barely make out in the room still horrified her. There were dried blood stains everywhere, and even some fresh ones. There were a bunch of bloodied objects strewn around the room including, but DEFINETLY not limited to: salad tongs, a can opener, a screwdriver and a broken piece of glass.

"Uh, hello…? Anyone out there? If so, can you come and talk please or something?" Juliet started out quiet and wavering at first but her voice eventually picked up with her panic and desperation on the rise.

"Why hello." Said a voice. It had a raspy sound to it. Heh, so it turns out "Goth Kid" is "Goth Guy".

"Um, why am I here? And can you turn on a light please?" As soon as the last sentence left her mouth, there was a click and a dim light illuminated the room, and the man who had turned it on.

"You want to know why you're here? Well you see, there is a problem I face every few days a week. I have to paint a particular wall in my house with blood. This is why I kidnapped you. Usually I kill the people who bother me, but sometimes the wall needs to be painted right away and I don't have any bad people chained up and ready to be killed. Therefore I am forced to bring an innocent, like you for instance, home to kill. I did this once. I even regret it at times. His name was Edgar Vargas." The man said, his head hanging low.

"Oh. If you don't mind telling me, sir, why do you have to paint the wall?" Juliet felt a bit shy under his intense stare. Even when she made her eyes dart around the room searching for something to keep her gaze on, she still felt uncomfortable. Well, one couldn't exactly find comfort chained to a wall in a room that reeks of blood and other displeasing smells.

"Sorry for the rather late introduction, but my name is Johnny C. I also go by Nny. You don't have to be so formal." He did a small bow. Then he walked over to the wall and unlocked her chains. She stretched her arms briefly, aware that Johnny was watching her.

"Thank you. My name is Juliet." She did a small curtsey.

"Well, Juliet the reason I do this is to keep whatever it is that is behind the wall locked away. I'm not quite sure what it would do if it got out, but I am pretty sure it involves destroying everyone and everything in its path." Johnny turned around and opened the door. Then he held it open so Juliet could get out. He then led her up some stairs. Juliet was free! Well, almost free…

Johnny's POV

Johnny had led Juliet upstairs to the top floor of his shabby looking home. Before Juliet had left, she turned around and said "Thank You." Johnny nodded and said "You know Juliet; you're not bad at all. I wouldn't mind if we talked again some other time, though it appears I have done most of the talking this time, heh. Well, bye!" With that Johnny pushed her out his door.

Having got a better look at her before she left, Johnny concluded that Juliet was a very pretty person. Her eyes were a greenish-gray that betrayed the calm look on her face. They seemed to give off a look of fear and anxiety. She had long legs and a thin frame like Johnny.

Johnny turned around and sat down on his ratty old couch as soon as he heard his favorite commercial playing.

'Who was that girl Johnny?' Nailbunny floated towards Johnny, who was laughing insanely. As soon as his laughter died down Johnny turned to the disembodied head. " Oh, no one actually. Just some innocent I let go."

'Well. That's good. Have you considered trying to be her friend?' Johnny shrugged. "Nailbunny, we just met today and the circumstances we met under were not a particularly good place start to a friendship. Although she IS a rather likeable person and I don't have the urge to disembowel her and shove sporks in her eyes. So I guess that's a good start."

Johnny turned back to the television thus ending their brief conversation.

Author's note: Hey…psst…hey ? YES YOU! Do you hate me now?


	3. Chapter 3:Night Visitor

Chapter 3: Night Visitor

Disclaimer: I own only Juliet. Johnny belongs to Jhonen. Oh and Nailbunny, D-boy and Eff also belong to Jhonen. Man, I fail hard.

Juliet's POV

Juliet had not seen, nor heard from the guy who almost killed her. But, that meant everything was A-O.K between them right? Maybe they would never see each other again and she could get on with her life. Ha! Not likely.

Juliet was thinking about dragging her butt to work, but, it was too late to go. She would be scolded for sure and Juliet was not fond of getting yelled at.

She thought about what had just happened to her. She was frightened, as any other human being would be, yet she was calm and rational. She had seen in horror movies that crying, screaming at the killer, and shouting curse words did not work. At all.

Juliet put her on her pajamas and settled into her bed. Unfortunately, sleep refused to come. Juliet looked up at her ceiling, wishing for sleep to come. Or, maybe she should just stay awake so she can watch how the world looks in the wee hours of the morning.

Unfortunately, instead of enjoying the early daytime, Juliet fell asleep. Her dreams were standard fair, all lollypops and gumdrops. Not that she minded. But then….BANG!

Juliet immediately woke from her sleep to hear a loud crash coming from downstairs. What the heck? Someone or something was downstairs doing GodJesusBear-knows-what. Grunting, Juliet rubbed sleep from her eyes. Then she kicked her feet over the edge of her bed, and pushed them into her favorite bunny slippers.

Much like a zombie on crack, Juliet stumbled downstairs to find whoever caused that loud noise a second ago. Juliet's mouth fell open when she saw who it was.

"J-JOHNNY! What are you doing here?"

Johnny's POV

Johnny sat in his living room bored out of his wits. Eff tried to coax him to go out and kill someone, while D-boy tried to convince him to kill himself. Nailbunny suggested he get himself a brainfreezy or fix himself some skeetios.

Since Johnny did not feel like going outside, he decided to just get some skeetios. He got up from his couch and went into the kitchen. First, he got a clean pot and a spoon. Next, he got a bowl and a can of Skeetios (the only thing that was in the cupboard besides an empty jar of peanuts). The only thing he needed now was a can-opener. He looked through the drawers and could only find knives, (the only ones not covered in blood) forks, spoons and butter knives. What the hell? Where was his can-opener?

Johnny suddenly remembered. Well, he remembered a little bit. It had something to do with this drunk guy, his can-opener and, oddly enough, a disco ball.

He sighed. Maybe he could borrow one from Squee…but wait a second! Squee was at one of those summer camps. It figures his parents would jump at the chance to send little Squee away. Those little, pathetic bastards...

Johnny calmed himself down a bit. If he got mad enough, Squee would very well be an orphan when he got home. However, the group homes they sent the orphaned children to were sometimes in poor condition. Well it sure seemed like that. Orphans breaking out of their group homes were common occurrences in this city.

Johnny wondered if Juliet was up. Probably not. Maybe he could just drop by her house and borrow her can-opener. She seemed to be a nice type of person and he really wanted those can of skeetios. Luckily, Johnny owns a yellow pages book and could easily find her…Wait a minute. He didn't have her last name.

Johnny decided to see if he could find her anyway, last name or not. He needed that can-opener. He went into his living room and pulled the yellow pages from under his couch. This was the recent edition. Unlike many of the people on his street, the yellow pages were of use to him. He just used it in a different way than how it was supposed to be used.

One thing Johnny knew was that if Juliet was indeed on her way to the 24/7, then she has to live near-by. Looking through the book, he could find no one with her name that lived near that area. There was a one "Walker, Juliet" listed as living in house 779, across the street from his little shack.

Maybe that was her. Johnny got up from his couch and headed out the door. He ran across the street toward her home, where there were no lights on. He looked at the side of the house where he could see an open window. Johnny climbed up the side easily and silently entered the room. Johnny could hear very light breathing. He looked at the occupant of the bed on the other side of the room, and could see that it was in fact Juliet. How convenient.

Johnny tip-toed past her bed and out her bedroom door, making sure he made no noise. He went downstairs and found himself standing in some of her kitchen. He went around the kitchen island and to where the drawers were. He looked through a few before coming to the last one, which was a bit stuck.

Johnny pulled at the drawer and rattled it. He took one great tug at it and it came out completely. Forks, spoons, butter knives, kitchen knives all fell to the ground, making a loud sound. Fuck. So much for an in and out job….oh hey! There it is!

Johnny bent over and picked up the can-opener. Oh wow. It was so nice and shiny….

"J-JOHNNY!What are you doing here?" Johnny whirled around and saw Juliet on the top of the stairs, mouth slightly agape. She blinked and hunched her shoulders, crossing her arms over one another.

"Sorry for waking you Juliet but I need your can-opener. I'm making skeetios at my house." Juliet stared at him silently. Then she spoke up in a quiet, mousy voice.

"It's s'okay. Juhhhs…just dun…DON'T sneak up around here again m'kay?"Juliet's words were slurred from having just woken up.

"Okay. I'll bring it back…tomorrow? Yeah I guess tomorrow's good." With that, Johnny walked across her living room to the front door. He opened it and went back across the street.

Juliet's POV

_Had that really just happened?_ Juliet thought as she sat down on her couch in total silence. Usually, she would turn her TV on. However, all that was on were those stupid Paid Programming blocks and the news, which they would repeat all the way until the daily talk shows came on.

Stretching, Juliet decided to go read a book or something. Maybe fix some breakfast. She just HAD to move.

Unknowingly, Juliet found herself heading to her bathroom. Hmph. Showering it is. Although, she could use something to help her wake up more…

Juliet took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water, Juliet screeched as soon as the coldness washed over her. "Eeeek!" Today was gunna be a long one…

Author's Note: PUT THE PITCHFORKS AWAY!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Creepy Man-Child and Cherry Brainfreezies

Author's Note: Since there are no comments as far as I can see, I will continue with the story!

Disclaimer: JTHM-Jhonen. Christian Weston Chandler- Himself. Juliet-Me. Matthew-Me

Juliet's POV

Juliet got in a comfortable position on her bed. The day had been very uneventful. She had half expected Johnny to randomly pop up at her house, with the can-opener. She wondered what was taking him so long…

Whoa. Wait a second there. Was she actually just sitting here waiting for him to come? Naw. He DID have her can-opener after all. She needed it to open that can of Mac 'n' Cheese, before it spoiled.

Beep. Beep. That's the stupid alarm clock, interrupting her thoughts. Juliet groaned and rolled off the bed onto the floor, her apple escaping her grasp. She put the apple back in her mouth and closed her diary with her pen still in it. She could always finish her entry some other time.

Juliet got dressed in her 24/7 uniform. Then she laced up her sneakers, pocketed her keys and went downstairs. She opened the front door and ran out excited, mainly because of the burst of fresh air. Then she stopped briefly, and looked at Johnny's house. Then a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the decrepit shack.

"Eeeeek!" Juliet screamed, the apple fell out of her mouth, and she began running as fast as she could down the sidewalk. After some more running, Juliet slowed to a stop in front of the store. She suddenly got a very nervous feeling, deep in the pits of her belly. Hng.

"It's about time you showed up, . You're doing overtime today, until 11 AM, okay?" Her employer, Matthew came from around the counter.

"Oh! I'm so sorry…I…something sort of came up. Heh…" Juliet knew she was blushing and that only made her feel more embarrassed. "Buh….but it won't happen again! Promise!" Juliet feigned a smile.

"Ho'kay then! See ya!" With that, Matthew was out the door.

Juliet smiled to herself. Now that wasn't so bad. With a small sigh, Juliet went behind the counter and waited. And waited. _This is sooo boring! Where are all the customers?_ Juliet thought to herself.

Then the bell jingled, signaling someone coming in. Juliet stood up straight and put on a smile and folded her hands on the counter. The guy looked around for a bit, and then came near the counter. He had on a red, white and blue striped shirt and he had on a yellow….chain..? Necklace…? Whatever it was, it looked homemade. He stood there awkwardly for a minute and then spoke up.

"Uh…mmmm. Can-can I have some s-tea?" The man had a glaring southern accent and spoke in monotone.

"Yeah…it's um…well heh, it's sorta…I'm new here and I don't exactly know where everything is, but I'm sure it's in the back somewhere…." Juliet looked around, hoping he could look for himself.

Ding! Someone else was here. Juliet looked toward the door and saw Johnny step in, with blood stains on his shirt. He waved briefly and went over to the brainfreezy machine. "Uh…the machine isn't on…uhh." Juliet's eyes darted around. The first guy ran a hand through his greasy looking brown hair, and set a bag of potato chips on the counter, along with a box of tea bags.

"It's…not on?" Johnny said looking to her. He looked sort of sad.

"Uh…I could turn it on for you if you…."Juliet trailed off. Matthew had told her that the machine goes off a little earlier than they used to. Now it was to be turned off at 2:00 and kept that way, until morning. But Johnny was…a friend of sorts…and also a guy who could kill her at anytime.

"Oh you could? That would be nice!" Johnny now seemed to be in brighter spirits, just like that. Juliet slowly came around from the counter, with the machines keys in her hand. She stooped down beside the machine and put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the small compartment. She pushed the red button that said on/off and the machine made a little humming sound, signaling that it was on.

Johnny smiled happily and put a cup under the nozzle that was under the sign that said "Cherry Doom." Juliet went back around the counter where the other guy was waiting. He put a 5 dollar bill on the counter and left without change. Johnny came to the counter and put his money down. "Thanks Juliet." He said before turning around and heading out the door. Once again Juliet was alone.

Her eyes drooped for a moment, but then she remembered._ Oh! The machine is still on! _Juliet hurried to the machine. She opened the compartment again and turned it off. Then she locked the compartment and went back to counter. Now she could relax…

Johnny's POV

Johnny opened the door to his home and was greeted with, "Hello Johnny. Did you kill anyone? You know the Wall will need another coat of blood soon. How about that girl you let go?" Johnny groaned and turned toward Eff. His slightly good mood was now ruined. For Johnny, happiness doesn't last long.

"NO! I don't plan on killing her…Juliet was nice to me today. And besides, I JUST painted the Wall with blood. Why does it want so much damn blood?" Johnny didn't mind killing people who were mean to him and other people. Not at all. It's just he had to do this so often. He just wanted out. Plus the blood. He hated it, and all bodily fluids in general.

Nailbunny floated over next to Johnny and asked," She was nice to you today? What did she do?" "She had turned on the brainfreezy machine for me. The other clerks that worked there usually ignored me, and I killed them because their job is to sell things and help their customers if need be." Johnny crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, are you friends now?" Nailbunny asked. "I'm not entirely sure…I mean she was nice to me and let me borrow her can-opener…she also turned on the machine for me so…I guess. But, I wonder if she did those things out of fear y'know?" Johnny looked up at Nailbunny.

"Well, maybe you should ask her. But, don't you think she would try to avoid you at all costs if she was afraid?" Johnny slowly nodded. "I should. Oh and I have to give her can-opener back anyways."

Author's Note: Well do you like it?


	5. Chapter 5:Fear and Tacos

Chapter 5: Fear and Tacos

Author's Note: I….the comments you guys left were lovely! Thanks so much! Also, I'll update every weekend and maybe some regular week days. Again, thank you!

Thisismyworld17: Oh thanks! In my mind it would come out all romancey in the end, but, I'm going to play it safe and do friendship. But of course, there is always room for sequels…

Mila: Thanks for the comment, but I almost didn't understand what you were saying because your comment was cut off, teehee.

Disclaimer: You know what Jhonen owns and what I own and what CWC(Christian Weston Chandler ) don't you?

Juliet's POV

Juliet stumbled through her door. She walked towards the stairs slowly and stomped up each step. Man was she tired. She had been up for at least a day and a few hours.

Despite the fact that she was worn out, Juliet still took the time to take off and put away her worker's uniform, and put on her short nightgown. She considered putting on the shorts that came with it, but since she hadn't worn them in the first place she wouldn't start now.

Juliet dropped on her bed and she didn't even bother throwing some covers on herself. Almost as soon as she drifted off to sleep, she was being tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey…what's going on? Wha…who's there?" Juliet opened one eye and found Johnny standing in front of her bed staring down at her.

"Hello Juliet. Sorry to have bothered you but the matter at hand is important." Johnny cleared his throat and sat down on Juliet's bed. Juliet propped herself upon her elbow and tried to shake off her feeling of drowsiness.

"Are…you afraid of me? Do you find me scary?" Johnny waited for her answer. Juliet bit her lip. Too…much…stress. Crashing into…slumber…

"Johnny…in all honesty…yes. I'm sorry. But I do want to be your friend. I don't think it's your fault you seem so scary and angry all the time." Johnny's lips parted for a moment in surprise. He seemed to want to say something, but Juliet went on.

"In fact, maybe I'll treat you to tacos tomorrow. I'm off tomorrow because I worked so much today and Matthew decided to go soft on me. We can get Brainfreezies afterward, okay?" Juliet looked at Johnny and hoped that this was the end of their conversation. She was so tired…

"I like tacos! And Brainfreezies too! Okay then see you…oh wait."Johnny dug in his pocket for the can-opener. He put it in Juliet's outstretched hand. Then he turned around and jumped out of her window. Wait…did Johnny just jump out her window! She hoped he was alright…

Juliet sighed in contentment as her brain shut down and she crashed into slumber.

Johnny's POV

Johnny landed gracefully near her flowerbeds, managing to not squish them. He stood up, turned around and opened the gate the led out from her backyard. He ran back across the street and into his home with a small smile on his face.

'Well, aren't you happy Johnny.' Nailbunny floated over to where Johnny had plopped down on the couch.

"Well of course! Juliet promised she would take me for a taco and a brainfreezy." Johnny's smile was gone by now, but the excitement was still there.

'That's good Nny. What did she say about fearing you?' Johnny looked away for a second, but replied with, "She said that she was scared of me, but at least she didn't lie. However, she did say that she was sorry and that it wasn't my fault for being scary and angry." When he was finished, he looked at Nailbunny for his perspective on the situation.

'Hm. Johnny, do you think that Juliet might possibly like you?' Johnny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Nailbunny? Do you mean as friends or…as something more?"

'It could possibly be the second one." Nailbunny said. "I think its impossible Nailbunny. One, we've only known each other for what? Like two…three…_three_ fuckin'days? And two, she is _afraid_ of me! You can't love someone and be afraid of them at the same time!"

'Well _I_ think Johnny is going soft for the girl. That's probably why she's not dead yet. Have you gone weak on us Johnny? She _can_ turn on you at any moment, as humans are known to do."

"Shut the hell up Eff! I don't wanna hear it! You're just trying to get me to kill Juliet to feed that fuckin' Wall!" Johnny stomped out of the living room and downstairs where he had a couple of soon-to-be victims. He needed to release some steam.

Juliet's POV

Juliet woke up at 12:00 in the afternoon. This didn't surprise her though. She _had_ worked herself quite a bit yesterday.

Juliet yawned and stood up in the middle of her room. She wondered what time she should take Johnny to that place…Taco Hell wasn't it?

She sighed. She wished she had his number or something. Of course, she can just go over to his house when she was ready. Yeah. That's what she would do.

Juliet went to her bathroom so she could get ready. This time she made sure the water was warm.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of her bathroom with her clothes on, since she had taken them in the bathroom with her. Then she was contemplating what to do with her hair. Leave it hanging down her back in waves or blow-dry it and put it in afro puffs?

"You ready Juliet?" She heard Johnny's voice. Surprisingly he had no bloodstains on his shirt. Oh, and another surprise? He had invited himself into her home. Oh well. They _were_ friends now.

"Yeah. Let's go." Juliet took her keys from the little table near the front door and opened it. Johnny followed close behind. Johnny walked across the street to his car and Juliet followed, swinging her keys around her finger as she went. Then Johnny opened the passenger door from inside his car and she got in. They sat in silence until Johnny started up his car and drove away to Taco Hell.

His car came to a sudden stop and Juliet almost got out before it completely stopped. They walked towards the building where that homemade necklace wearing guy from before was sitting on a soapbox waving around a sign, saying that he was seeking a "boyfriend-free girl" living in the area. Juliet raised an eyebrow and stood there looking at it before Johnny pointed in the direction of the taco place.

"Okay, okay, let's go get some tacos!" Juliet ran in the Taco Hell and Johnny followed.

Author's Note: Hey guys, just finished this AND homework at the _same time_! Awesome huh? Yeah, I get that a lot.


	6. Chapter 6:Blood

Chapter 6: Blood

Author's Note: Well another day, another Chapter.

Disclaimer: Johnny goes to Jhonen and I get Juliet.

Johnny's POV

Johnny went to get them a seat while Juliet got the tacos. He watched as Juliet came over and set the tray with two tacos on it. Johnny took his and nibbled on it, then put it down, then picked it up again and took a bite.

Juliet sat there silently for a while and slowly began to eat her taco. So slow, that Johnny was long done by the time she had finished hers. They got up and walked past one booth where two old women were sitting and talking about everyone.

"Isn't that a pretty young woman? Makes you wonder how she can tolerate hanging around with a guy _that_ wacky." The two old ladies laughed out loud and were going back to their taco salads.

"You used that word…to DESCRIBE ME? Why goddammit? Couldn't you use some other fuckin' word?" Johnny whirled around with his knives. Juliet gasped and ran out the front door. There were a couple of shrieks and several people managed to get out the door. The two old hags were frightened and began yelling for any of the men that were waiting on line to help save them. Two bad some of those men were too busy shitting their pants to actually do anything.

Johnny grabbed the one who had called him wacky and tossed her on the floor. The old lady looked up just as Johnny brought his knife down and repeatedly stabbed her. "GAAAAAARARRGHHHHH!" She screamed in immense pain. He then grabbed her by her hair, slammed the knife into her throat and violently ripped off her head. He stopped in surprise for a second then got right to work on the next old lady. Five minutes later, he stepped out of the Taco Hell with blood all over his clothes.

Juliet was breathing hard. "Johnny, w-why did y-you hurt t-those…old ladies and p-people?" Before Johnny could reply, Juliet began sobbing into the palms of her hands. Johnny stood there awkwardly while she cried her heart out for those old ladies who taunted and laughed at him and the people who gave him dirty looks as he came in and out of the taco place.

"Look…Juliet, don't feel bad. Besides, they laughed and mocked me! They sealed their fate when they could have kept their little comments to themselves!" He marched to his car door and got in, Juliet following suit. By now she was just whimpering and wiping at her eyes.

Johnny started up the car and drove off towards Juliet's house.

Juliet's POV

Juliet went into her house, and Johnny followed her in. She went upstairs briefly and returned wearing boxer-shorts and a black tank top with Sonic the Hedgehog on it. She still had her hair down and was entangling her hand in it.

Juliet plopped down next to Johnny on the couch and grabbed the remote."What do ya wanna watch?" Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then…" Juliet turned to a channel that had some really old cartoons playing on it.

"Johnny, is there a bookstore in this town? That's nearby? I read all of my books twice over and I'm getting bored now. "She looked at Johnny who was staring at the TV, but wasn't actually watching it.

"Yeah. Maybe we can go tomorrow or something like that…after I take care of some important business." Juliet's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much Johnny!" she felt tempted to hug him, but wasn't sure if she should. Johnny didn't look like someone who liked hugs. Plus he was covered in blood. Wait…aw man! Johnny was sitting on her couch with blood all over him.

"Um…Johnny you're getting blood on my couch." Johnny jumped up and looked down at himself.

"Heh...sorry about that. I forgot." He turned around and was about to head out of the house, but Juliet stopped him. "How about you bring over the clothes tonight and let me wash them, okay? I wouldn't mind." Johnny looked down at her."And while you're at it, get your other clothes that need washing." Johnny nodded and went out the door. Juliet decided she could take a small nap until Johnny got here. So, she curled herself up in a ball and fell asleep.

Johnny's POV

Johnny came through the door and immediately went into his room, ignoring any attempts at conversation by his head voices. He took the clothes that needed washing, and stuffed them into a plastic bag he had laying around.

Then he went through his living room and went out the door.

He came in through the house the way he did the other times. He stood at the top of the stairs and said "Juliet I'm here and I have the clothes too." He came downstairs after hearing no reply and saw Juliet snoozing away on the couch, wasting time.

He sighed and poked her. Juliet sat up straight up and smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I was just taking a little break."Johnny put the bag of clothes on the couch.

"Alrighty then! But, seriously Johnny, is this all you have?" Johnny nodded."Okay then…" Juliet pushed herself up from the couch and moved towards her basement, which was past her kitchen. Johnny followed.

When they got downstairs, Johnny looked around. In the corner near a bunch of boxes, was a pile of blankets. "Hey Juliet, what are those blankets doing on the floor? You're not going to wash them?" Johnny heard the washing machine start up. "I'm not exactly sure…we should go see!" Juliet rushed over to the blankets and yanked them away. Before Johnny even came near the blankets, he heard Juliet squeal.

"Johnny! There is a cat and her kittens here! Oh my…and apparently a hole in the wall." Juliet looked through it. It looked like someone tried to make a doggy-door.

"Oh." Johnny looked down at the little fuzz balls. They were pretty cute. "How long do you think they have been down here?" Juliet looked up at Johnny, her arms wrapped around a kitten with black and gray fur. She shrugged.

"I don't have a clue. What I do know is that these little cuties and their mommy survived thanks to this hole." She rocked the little kitty back and forth, singing it a song. The lyrics didn't really have anything to do with what was going on.

"_Black Rock Shooter, where did you go?_

_Can you hear me call?_

_How much more should I shout out to you?_

_How much more should I cry out to you?_

_Stop it already, I can't run away anymore; the world I_

_Dreamt of at some other time closed right in front of me._

_On this pitch black road without any light_

_It started to collapse beneath my feet._

_I felt like I could see the hope from back then even,_

_Vanishing, even though it shouldn't exist at all._

_So then why?_

_Black Rock Shooter, those fond old memories flow._

_Just those times we shared were the best I ever had._

_Black Rock Shooter, but I can't move my feet._

_I wish upon the stars shooting through this darkness, because I want to run once more._

_I'm so scared, I whisper to you with my trembling voice. _

_I need you to please just call out my name!_

_Under the sky embracing dawn, the distance to the boundary,_

_I can't reach it with another step I take. _

_Tears that I fought back feel like they're going to overflow; I have to stop before you see_

_Without looking down I remember that I want to live here._

_In this future I believe._

_That's right._

_Black Rock Shooter, there's a tender scent in the air._

_It hurts, it's tough; but I have to swallow those words._

_Black Rock Shooter, you have to move those feet._

_Overcome this world, this world._

_I knew it since back then, the beginning, that I'm, that I'm standing right here._

_All of the courage locked up inside of me._

_Light the fire._

_And I won't run anymore._

_Black Rock Shooter, you're not alone in this world._

_I don't even mind even if you have to raise your voice and cry._

_Black Rock Shooter, I know you'll be watching me._

_My story will start now, from now._

_If you seem to forget, I'll sing,_

_I'll sing this song._

"Wow…you have such a lovely voice. But, why did you sing about, whatever was going on in the song and not some lullaby?" Johnny asked, resting his head in his hands. Juliet looked like she was about to fall asleep."No reason." She said smiling. "Ah." Johnny replied. The washing machine made a 'ding' sound, meaning his clothes were ready for the dryer.

Author's Note: Longest. Chapter. Ever. Also, this is how I picture Juliet's voice sounding like: /watch?v=jZvJXHVonnw. Just type in YouTube's address and copy and paste it in the toolbar after it.


End file.
